


【锤基】电梯情缘

by ZYL1988



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 【关于电梯的各种偶遇和邻居遇不上，是完全会在现实生活中发生的，真的😂😂😂😂灵感来源生活嘛】【有私设的BUG怪我】【提及盾冬铁虫绿寡，无细微描写】【万字甜饼】





	【锤基】电梯情缘

“还能多上一个人，再挤挤就好了……”

窄小的空间里挤满了人，毫不夸张地说，人与人之间的距离近到能闻清眼前人身上的味道。

直到电梯的警铃响起，那位女士才不再生挤进来。

上班时间段，电梯都是这个样子的，毕竟多数人都想多睡一会又不想迟到。

今天是他第一天来这上班，这栋大厦里有许多企业，或许这里面还挤着一个他的同事，谁知道呢。

电梯停了又往上升，停了又往上升，随着一层层的停顿，电梯里的人出去了很多。

经过最后一次停顿，他也来到了28楼，他上班的地方。

“Loki，吃早餐了吗？要不要一起？”Bucky在Loki进门时凑了上来，搭着Loki的肩膀往打卡机那边走，“你脸好红啊，不舒服吗？”

“没事，早餐你自己吃吧，我吃过了。”Loki拂开Bucky的手，快步走向洗手间。

今天路况不太好，堵了近半个小时车，导致他需要和别人挤电梯，天知道他多讨厌拥挤的情况下，空气不流通的味道。

好在今天站在他前面的人身上有股淡淡的薄荷味他才不会吐出来。

冷水冲脸后，Loki抬头看着镜子里的自己，现在脸不红了，完美。

Thor被分配到一个最明显的座位上，环境还不错，办公桌够大，还有独立的休闲室。

几十分钟的接触，和他在一个办公室的同事还是挺好相处的，事实上，这间办公室只有他们三个人。

“你为什么跳槽？工资少？提成少？”Natasha咬着笔筒，转着椅子到Thor身边问他。

“不是钱方面的事。”Thor回想曾经工作的事务所，“我当律师，是想通过法律来维护受害人的权益，不是想通过法律漏洞来保护施害者。”

“你职业道德感挺强的。”Natasha赞同地拍了拍Thor肩膀，“我支持你的想法。”

“放心，这里只会接情况属实的被害者的案件。”沉默已久的Steve说道。

午休时间两个小时，Steve的男朋友是26楼建筑设计室的Bucky，他们俩午休的时间都是腻在一起的。

Natasha从家里带了饭，她不喜欢天天吃外面的快餐，油腻又不卫生。

Thor听Natasha说15楼是餐厅，不想吃外卖的话可以去那里吃。

午餐时间有很多人都聚在餐厅里吃饭，这餐厅不大，就五六张桌子。

Loki今天特别想吃他们家的牛肉饭，卖完就没有了，他下班之后就下去15楼，准备打包上来吃。

巧的是，打包盒用完了，而餐厅里又坐满了人，他又格外想吃这份饭。

一个不算熟悉的背影在他眼前，他那张桌子只有他，或许可以和他拼个桌。

“我可以坐这里？”

Thor把眼睛从手机屏幕移到声音来源处，“当然。”

完美极了。

Loki如愿的吃着牛肉饭，Thor一边玩手机一边喝着饮料。

上班挤电梯，下班挤地铁。不到五分钟的电梯和十五分钟的地铁能把人挤成饼。

Thor自己住，早上晨跑，休息日时他可以在健身房待一天。工作日没有案件没有活动时，他会腾出一点时间给自己做晚饭，吃完晚饭后再看90分钟各种案件解析。

生活嘛，充实一点总是好的。

新的工作环境他很快就适应了，上班第三天他就接到了一个不算小的民事诉讼案件，周旋了半个月。

没有助理，只有这间办公室的人，人家要是愿意腾出时间帮你那是好事，不愿意就累点。

Steve是个很老实正经的人，但他内心还是很闷骚的，Natasha能说会道，经常在法庭把对方说的哑口无言，内心是个温柔细腻的人。

有段时间，那是他刚刚入职两个月，他们手上的案子每人最少三个，一齐加班到深夜是常事。

那段时间他们也根本没有私人生活，忙得连睡觉时间都很奢侈。

也是因为那段时间的加班，Steve，Natasha和Thor的关系更好了。

“Thor，今天Bucky生日，我们晚上要去唱歌，你有空过来吗？”下班正在收拾东西时，Steve给Thor编辑了条短信。

“那我送什么礼物合适？”

“他很随意的，他最喜欢李子，待会我们可以去市场。”

“好的👌。”

“所以你们为什么要发短信？”Natasha出现在Steve后面抢走他的手机，“难道你们在防着我吗？”

“Nat……”Steve把手机夺回来，尴尬的笑了笑。

“搞不懂你们金发大胸的脑筋。”Natasha拎着她的包，踩着小黑鞋去打卡。

“她会不开心吗？”

“不会，我们认识十几年了，Nat就像我妹妹一样，她可能只是，觉得奇怪。”他自己也觉得奇怪，刚刚为什么不直接和Thor说呢？为什么要发短信？

“那就好，这周六去打球吗？”Thor关着空调，Steve关着灯。

“当然，去上次那里吧，我想顺路去买它旁边那家李子蛋糕，Bucky很喜欢。”

Thor真的服了这个一天里不经意提起自己对象几十遍的人。

他没想到电梯里遇见过的漂亮男人原来是Bucky的同事。用漂亮形容男人确实有些违和，可这位……的确生的漂亮。

第一次见他的时候还是入职那天吃午饭的餐厅，他来找他拼桌。之后见他都是在电梯里，有时候下班迟了或上班早了都能遇见。

他真的好养眼啊。

Thor不自主地看着Loki，U字型的沙发，坐在他对面的Loki也感受到了他的目光。

他回视过去，Thor仍然呆滞，三秒后带着躲闪的眼神扭过头去。

Loki收回视线看手机。

Natasha注意到这俩人之间的眼神交流，她和Loki算是熟识，大学的时候还和他是同一个社团的，那时候Steve还没和Bucky认识。

Loki他极少交朋友，平时也高冷得很，和他不熟的人可能看不出来他的每个表情代表什么，但一定能知道他冷下脸来绝对是讨厌一个人或者厌恶一件事的时候。

如果Thor和Loki之间产生某种火花需要她的帮助，她十分乐意。

KTV包间里一共有十三个人，不知道是谁开的头，说是要玩些游戏。

一番商议后，他们选择玩狼人杀，输了就喝酒，被投出去也要喝。

Loki没参与游戏，他只是坐在一旁看着别人，他今天开车来的，不能喝酒。

作为每一轮都被第一个投出去的Thor像极了没参加游戏的样子。

明天是假期，大家放开了玩，反正明天不用上班。

“你怎么回去？”回去的电梯里，Steve问Thor。

“打的吧，这个时候没有地铁了。”

“最近抢劫的很多，那么晚了，你可以过来和我们住一晚。”

电梯门打开，Thor拍了拍Steve的二头肌，“我就不打扰你们了，放心吧，我可以自己回去。”

花了65元，Thor终于回到小区门口，貌似出门前他看过冰箱里已经没有饮料了，顺路买一些吧。

他又在便利店里遇见了那个漂亮男人，毕竟刚刚才见过，他们互相微笑示意了一下。

『他为什么会在这里？住这附近吗？』Thor心里想。

Loki结完账就走了，Thor搜罗了二十几瓶碳酸饮料后也走了。

他们买单的时间隔得不远，此时Loki就走在Thor前面十几米。

巧合这种东西，要么一直不发生，要么就会一直发生。

想不到Loki是Bucky的同事，想不到Loki竟然是他楼上的住户，他已经住了三年了，从来没有碰到过Loki。

“I'm Thor，Thor Odinson。”晚上的电梯里很少人，在上升至5楼时，Thor觉得不该辜负这样的巧合，主动介绍自己。

“Loki Laufeyson。”

“Glad to meet you。”

Loki和Thor分别顶着熊猫眼上班的时候，他们的同事纷纷惊讶。

Thor想了一晚上，为什么Loki住在楼上，还和他在同一栋大厦同一个时间段上班，为什么他从来没见过他？

仔细回想起来自己在电梯遇到Loki都是出现在什么时候，下班迟或上班早，Steve说Bucky的工作时间和他们一样，那么Loki也是一样。

如果Loki提前上班，那么在他晨跑后回家洗漱的时间Loki刚好出门，自己下班后会去超市买菜，自然也错过了下班回家时间段的偶遇。

Loki也思考了一晚上，关于Thor。虽然只说了几句话，连朋友都算不上，却感觉很舒服。

从他的微表情和眼神里看出，Thor也是先注意到他的脸。这也正常，谁第一眼能看到陌生人的内心呢？

他的眼神就像看到美丽的东西想多看两眼，想记住或者让心情美好。没有那种邪恶的念头，他在大部分人眼里看到的东西在他眼里看不到。

Loki有独立的办公室，里面有他的折叠床，他这一觉睡到了午饭时间Bucky来敲门。

之后，Thor在下班后偶然有几次遇到了Loki。

不知何时起，他想知道更多他的事情，不再是从别人嘴里听说的，而是听Loki亲口说。

这个想法太荒谬，太荒唐，并不是所有人都像他一样择偶取向无所谓，只要感觉对就行的。

可Thor还是控制不住的想和Loki接近，哪怕只是看上一眼。

他摸清了Loki的上班时间，下班时间，哪怕只有在电梯上无言的一点点时间，他也很满足了。

他不敢太近，他怕到时候连看一眼都是奢望，他也不想太远，他怕Loki会忘掉他。

或许过段时间就好了，过段时间他就不会喜欢Loki了。

一次电梯故障，让两个人的关系从点头之交升华至友谊。

甚至有时候，Loki会载Thor回家。

他根本没有办法不喜欢Loki，这个人不碰上还好，一碰上就像罂粟一样，能让人上瘾。

随着时间的流逝，Thor所在的律师事务所来了位实习生，Peter Parker。

他有着年轻人的朝气，他热情又活泼，初出茅庐的他就像白纸一样纯洁。

这段时间他感觉有什么东西在变化，他寻找变化的源头却找不到关键。

工作上的事情让他很压抑纠结，唯有下班后能偶遇Thor让他能稍微放松。

不记得什么时候开始的，他和Thor遇见的次数变多了，自从上次电梯故障的事情发生，偶尔他们会一起吃个饭。

融雪时比下雪时还冷，收到律师函时，他的心比外面的温度还要凉上几分。

他终于知道是什么在变化了。

有人要陷害他。

他被带去警局接受调查，被冻结财产，理由，建筑设计抄袭，挪用公款。

抄袭这个词，对于各个领域的创作者来说，一旦粘上了，即使他们根本没有这样做，脏水还是会一直被迫带在身上。

消息很快传开，这个在建筑设计业小有名气却未到达顶峰的年轻设计师一天之间摔到谷底，想要重来，成功的几率渺茫。

由于挪用公款的证据不足以让Loki被拘留，车也没扣押，只是冻结了他的钱和扣了他的证件而已。

回到家后的Loki把自己泡在放满水的浴缸里，他得想出解决办法，任人宰割这种事情绝对不会发生在他身上。

连续几声的门铃声从玄关处传到关门的浴室声音几乎听不见，Loki擦干身子穿上浴袍走到门口透过猫眼看清门前的人。

“Mr. laufeyson，十号交房租，今天已经是十五号了。”开门声起，房东直接表明目的。

这段时间实在是心烦意乱的他忘了时间。

“Sorry，我去拿钱给你。”

他回到卧室从大衣里拿出钱包，里面只有几百元，而他其他的钱都被冻结了。

Damn！

他心里暗骂一声，目前除了退租已经没有其他办法了。

Loki说要退租，房东还是蛮可惜的，这年头能遇到个好的租客不容易。

“这五天我就不收钱了，水电费从你的押金里扣，明天我把押金拿回给你。”

“好。”

房东就住在隔壁，他买了两套房子，一套自住，一套出租。

Loki把自己摔进软绵绵的沙发扑腾了好一会儿拿出手机，翻开通讯录。

Bucky和Steve同居，Nat是个女孩不方便。几百个人的通讯录里他竟然翻不出可以暂时借住的人……

不对，或许楼下那个人，可以。

他应该没有对象吧，这么久都没见他提过。

Thor接到Loki电话时拾掇了自己一下就上楼找他去了。他和Loki一起收拾着行李，衣服和日常用品，不多，也就两个行李箱和一个袋子。

此时Thor恨自己当初为什么不买一居室……

“你睡我的房间吧，隔壁那间房是我父母来的时候睡的，不太方便。”Thor把Loki带进他的房间，给他换上新的被套床单。

“谢谢你。”

“不客气。”Thor换被套的速度很快，Loki在一旁收拾衣服，“有什么需要的就去隔壁找我。”

“好。”

和Loki不是一个圈子的Thor不知道发生了什么，从开始到最后他也没有问，这让Loki有点小开心，他不想太多人知道这件事情，他也不想骗Thor。

这一晚上半睡半醒，亦或者他只是闭上眼睛思考，根本没有睡着。

没拉严实的窗帘遮不住那一点晨光，已经是早上了。

平时这个时候他应该在干嘛？洗漱，吃早餐，准备上班。

Thor的房屋采用的纯白简约风格，布置的很有生活气息，如果不说他是独居的话，应该很多人会误以为这是一个热闹的家庭。

说白了就是没用的，占位置的东西很多，一个人的生活营造出了一个家庭的感觉。

厨房那传来一些乒乒乓乓的声音，Loki不太清醒地走到厨房那，看见带着围裙的Thor在做早饭。

“Hi。”

微暗哑的声音从后方传来，Thor拿着面包回头，“是我吵醒你了吗？”

“没有。”

“是恋床吗？你看上去睡得很不好。”

此时Loki脸色暗黄，黑眼圈明显。

“不，你的床我睡得很舒服。”

“你想吃什么早餐，我给你做。”

“你吃什么我就吃什么。”

“出去等我吧，这里油烟多。”

“好。”

Thor拿着早餐出去时已经是谈话后的十分钟了。Loki蜷缩在沙发上熟睡，就像找到窝的猫一样。

Thor把人打横抱起送回房间盖上被子，坐在一侧看着他的睡颜。

他多想时间停留在这一天，多想每天见到的第一个人都是他。

Loki的睡眠一向很浅，被连续打击加上通宵的他一时间忘记了他现在在Thor家里。

当他看到一位典雅端庄的女性在门口时，他的第一反应是怎么现在的贼都那么有气质吗？

Frigga看到床上的人时惊讶的说不出话，直到Odin也出现在门口……

反正初次见面不怎么愉快。

Loki和他们解释了自己暂时没地方住，所以借住在Thor这里几天。

Thor的父母知道后有点过度热情……

Bucky把他知道的Loki的情况和Steve，Natasha说了，希望他们能帮Loki打赢官司。

Natasha见Thor和平时一样，猜测他还不知道这件事情，于是她把这件事情告诉给了Thor。

她刚说完，Thor就跑出去了。

怪不得Loki会来他家借住，怪不得Loki脸色那么不好，怪不得今天Loki不上班。

Thor打车回家，来不及等司机找零冲出了出租车往小区奔去。

他可以不那么紧张的，Loki都把行李放在他家了，一时半会走不了的。

他忘记了他的父母前两天说今天会来看他。

“Mom……Dad。”Thor定在玄关，瞪大了双眼不可置信地看着沙发上的三个人。

“嗯。”Odin淡淡的回了一句，Frigga放下手里的茶杯，满面笑容走向Thor，“忘记我们要来了？”

Thor点点头。

“不上班吗？”

“嗯。”

“正好，今天我们可以一起吃顿饭，是吧，Loki。”Frigga回头问Loki。

“我的荣幸。”Loki笑着回答。

Thor换了鞋，去洗手间洗了手，Loki和Frigga相谈甚欢，Odin在一旁看电视。

就这么看，还能笑得开心的Loki可一点都不像面临官司，冻结财产，名誉破损的样子。

过了一会，Frigga和Odin出去买菜了，Thor得到了和Loki单独相处的机会。

他把人带进卧室，关上了门，拉上了窗帘，开了热气，与人齐肩坐在床沿。

“我都知道了，我会帮你的。”Thor偏头看向Loki，视线落在Loki长年握笔画稿的手上。

“Bucky说的？”

“Nat说的。”

“Bucky来找Steve和Nat，说了这件事情，希望他们帮你打官司。Nat把这事告诉我了。”

“然后呢？”

“我想帮你。”

Loki看向Thor，无奈地说，“谢谢你们的好意，我不想麻烦你们。”

“我会收报酬的，所以这不算麻烦。”

“你打算收我多少？”

“很多，我们可以先赢了官司再讨论价钱。”

“你怎么敢肯定一定会赢？你用什么相信这件事情不是我做的？”Loki忍不住开口，这场官司，能赢的几率有多小他心里有数，为了不展开拉锯战，他需要经验丰富的律师，他的朋友们入行不久，他不想他的朋友们替他操心担心，这件事情有多麻烦，他知道。

关于名誉和抄袭的官司，打的越久，对他影响就越大，他赌不起，他不能输。

“用这里。”鬼使神差般，Thor把他一直看的手抓起来放在心口处。

Thor在客厅就把外套脱了，隔了一层衣服，Loki隔着衣服都能感受到那心脏在有力的跳动，他感觉到那人抓着他手腕的手心，很烫。

几次挣脱无果后，Loki撇撇嘴，轻叹一口气，“我需要经验丰富的律师。”言下之意，不言而喻。

“我打的官司从来没有输过，我是被上帝眷顾的人。”

“打官司，选一个胜诉率百分百的律师不是更好吗？”

“而我并不是一个人，我还有你和你的朋友。”

Thor的眼神太坚定，太确信，太炙热，在这寒冷的冬天，无人不需温暖。

“多少钱？”许久，Loki移开与Thor对视的眼睛看向地毯，说到。

“很多，但你付得起。”Thor笑了，只要Loki答应他，一切都好办。

“先说好了，我不卖&身。”Loki见Thor笑了，也跟着笑了出来，难得的开口打趣。

“不巧，我就是要你。”

知道吗？不敢说的真话通常是通过开玩笑说出来的。

Loki不知道怎么回答Thor，却还是笑着。

“你应该很困，睡一下吧，我爸妈没那快回来。”Thor起身拿起遥控器，调上了睡眠模式，顺便把被子掀开，“我爸妈要留一段日子，你……只能和我睡在一张床了。”

“我可以去找家旅馆，行李就暂时留在你这里。”

“那多浪费钱，和我睡我又不会对你做什么。”

“你不介意的话。”

“当然不介意。”我，求之不得。

Odin接到了Thor的电话，说是希望他们多玩几天，最好一两个月。

经营着两家茶叶店的Odin在心里快速计算一个月他会损失多少钱。

Frigga笑着说，赚多少钱都买不了Thor的幸福。

有道理，于是乎，夫妻俩决定，小住一段日子。

Thor今年二十六，再过几个月就二十七了，这么多年，都没谈过对象，给他介绍了不少也没有结果。这可把Odin夫妇急坏了，生怕Thor一个不小心就孤独终老。

这么多年的旁敲侧击与盘问，两人得知，儿子貌似喜欢男性。

无妨，总比孤独终老的好。

在看到Loki时，他们很自然的认为，这是Thor的对象，当Loki解释过后，他们认为，这是儿子还没追到的对象。

Loki和Thor睡在一起，两个大男人睡在一起这没什么，如果有一方心里存在异样的想法就不一样了。

拟好诉讼状后，白天，Thor用各种途径收集证据，Steve去打探对方律师的踪迹，Natasha去打探各方消息。

还有来实习的Peter，他是个不太合格的黑客，负责黑对方的电脑。

Loki也在找能证明他是被害的证据。

就如同Loki所想一般，这场官司不好打，他们败诉了。

被上帝眷顾的Thor现在被抛弃了。

二次上诉，需要再等30个工作日。

那天，除了当事人Loki外，他们都很失落。

“对不起。”那晚，Thor寝食难安，连梦里的梦话都是对不起。

他吵醒了Loki。

Loki抚去Thor额间的细汗，轻拍着他的肩膀，无声的安慰睡梦中的他。

真不知该说是Thor把运气都用完了还是说Loki注定无法翻身。

他们又败诉了，这次，Loki的车被收押了。

来来回回折腾了一个多月，加上对方的故意抹黑，Loki的名声，离烂就差再一次败诉了。

寒冬已过，暖春却未至。

“对不起。”从法院出来，在门口，Thor再一次向Loki道歉。

“这不怪你。”

“是我太不自量力。”

“我相信你。”Loki拉住Thor的手把它放在心口，让Thor感觉他的心。

Loki知道，他们都已经尽力了，再优秀的律师，经验再丰富的律师，都不如他们做得好。

是他倒霉，不怪别人。

Thor反手握住Loki的手，手臂一揽，把人圈在怀里，“放心，一切都会好起来的，我也会拿到你给的报酬。”

“嗯哼。”Loki轻笑一声，“那我等你三个月后替我打赢这场该死的官司。”

二次败诉后第二天，Odin和Frigga回家了，Thor也跟着他们一起回去。

Loki家里人死的早，地震，阻止不了的。从17岁开始他就自己生活，半工半读，还有一点国家的补助与奖学金，支持他完成了学业。

还在读书的时候他的设计就已经被好几家公司看上，就这样，他的工作一直很顺利，去年被分配来这家新的工作室做主管，距离他毕业，也就两年。

他赚了很多钱，都是一个人花，因为一个人，他没有买房，因为一个人去哪都一样。

现在他觉得一个人的被窝好冷好冷，明明冬天已经过去了。一个人的房间没有人气，好安静。

他以前喜欢安静，现在也喜欢，只是感觉怪怪的。

没有Odin和Thor拌嘴的声音，没有Frigga看电视的声音，没有笑声和说话声。

Thor是凌晨回来的，Loki刚睡熟不久，他熬夜了，因为不习惯。

Thor洗完澡后蹑手蹑脚上了床，Loki的睡眠很浅，他把眼睛睁开了一条缝，朦朦胧胧间看到了Thor。

“回来了？”还在梦里的声音软磁软磁的，格外撩人心神，一句回来了，让Thor有一瞬间以为，Loki是等他归家的爱人。

“回来了。”Thor把被子盖上，悄悄往Loki那边挪了挪。

“嗯。”

他又睡了过去，面对着Thor。

Mr. Odinson心里产生了一种幸福感，这段时间，醒来第一眼就是Loki，睡前的最后一眼也是Loki。心爱之人在他触手可及的地方。

就偷偷，偷一个吻吧，就一个。

Loki隐隐感觉，有什么软软的东西碰了碰自己的嘴唇。

“WTF？你这是怎么了？”清晨，由Loki Laufeyson的尖叫取代了休息日闹钟。

Thor被他的叫声惊醒，猛地起床想查看发生了什么不小心扯到伤口疼的龇牙咧嘴。

“OMG……”Loki靠近Thor抬起手，想碰碰他又不知道该从哪下手，“这是谁弄的？”

瞧瞧这英俊帅气的面孔，如今眼睛也被打肿了，嘴角淤青一大块，更别说身体了，他发誓他看到了Thor睡衣下的血迹。

昨天睡得迷迷糊糊没发现，这是怎么了？

“我没事，这是我姐打的。”Thor看着Loki的眼神表情从担忧到不可置信，他忽然有点开心，Loki在担心他耶。

“你……你姐她有暴力倾向吗？等等……你姐是不是和你父母住一块？”Loki想起了什么，急忙抓住Thor的手。

“额……对啊。”

“那怎么行！你姐太危险了，不能让叔叔阿姨和她继续住下去，万一她使用暴力怎么办！就连你都被打成这样，叔叔阿姨又怎么是对手，要么我们报警吧……”细思极恐，Thor的姐姐太恐怖了，这不是行走的炸弹吗？

刚刚睡醒脑子昏昏沉沉的Thor被Loki一连串的话搞得懵了一下下，他也不管三七二十一了，直接把还在说话的Loki捂住嘴扯入怀里，“是我挑衅的她，不过我赢了，她也受了伤。”

“唔……”你们这是什么家庭？

“我请了几天假，以我现在这样去上班，会他们被笑死的。”

“唔……”

Thor松开了Loki，揉了揉被打肿的右眼，Hela下手可真是重。

不过，他刚刚是抱了Loki吗？这算不算占便宜？能不能再来一次？

Loki冷静下来后才发觉，自己刚刚爆粗了，天，他怎么能说这种粗鲁的话？

“有多疼？”

“超疼。”Thor重新躺回床上，从被子里只钻了个头出来，“我们再睡一会吧，好吗？”

“嗯。”

回家，是因为Hela。

他从小就是他姐的人形沙包，久而久之，Hela会的，他在一次次防守中也会了。

Hala Odinson是Odin家最大的意外，她不喜欢平平淡淡的生活，她喜欢刺激，喜欢别人膜拜她。在一个中产家庭，Hela活生生把自己整成了上市公司的老大，成了实打实的资本家。

而她的弟弟，只是一个普普通通的律师。

Hela有个对Thor不成文的规定，只要Thor能打赢她，她可以帮Thor做一件事情。

小时候Thor想Hela代替Frigga的签名，于是……他被单方面吊打。

再大一些，Thor没有那么单纯了，不发生什么大事他都不会去挑衅Hela，至今为止，他也就输给Hela五十多次。

这是第一次他赢了Hela，还没骨折，真是幸运，希望下次回家Hela别记仇。

或许他早就可以打赢Hela，只是那些事情还没那么重要，他不至于要拼命。

后背的伤他自己没法上药，多亏了Loki不嫌弃那些味道怪怪的药水。

他相信他可以打赢这场官司，可是Loki的名声不能再受损了，拖得越久，对他越不好。

他喜欢Thor身上淡淡的薄荷味，凉凉的，很清新，虽然那是洗衣液的功劳，不过，这也是他记住Thor的第一步。

现在Thor的味道是臭臭的，难闻的药水味。

“Loki，能和你商量一件事吗？”Loki拿着棉球的手从背后移到了Thor的侧腹，这里也是一大块淤青，不是被打的就是被踢的。

“嗯。”

“Frigga把床铺什么的都洗干净收好了，再拿出来用又要洗，反正我们都睡了那么久，再睡一段日子，也没关系吧？”

“你好懒啊。”Loki忍不住吐槽。

Thor眼里的光暗了暗，看来以后不能和Loki睡在一起了。

“随便你，我无所谓。”

Thor眼里的光又亮了起来，一不小心，二弟产生了某些反应。

还好睡裤很宽松。

这段时间，他们没有像第一个月那样忙上忙下的了，证据什么的已经很充足了，对方有资本当靠山，再多有力的证据都是无用。

Thor照常上班，Loki在Thor上班后构思，画稿，设计，日子不算无趣单调。

上班时，Thor的午饭是Loki做的，独居多年的Loki做饭手艺可比Thor好多了。

晚饭是Thor做的，他下班后会询问Loki想吃什么，然后去超市买食材。

夜晚，他们睡在一起，有时候他们会聊天到凌晨，有时候他们倒下就睡着了，工作日时，Thor会早起给他们准备好早餐。

偶尔，他们会一起晨跑，偶尔，他们会一起赖床。

休息日时，他们会一起去海边玩两天，或者去爬山，蹦极。

因为一次陷害，Loki主动走入Thor的生活，Thor用尽办法留住他。

有了Hela的插手，第三次诉讼日子被提前，Hela挡住对方资本的插手，Thor他们手上的证据足以让Loki洗干净冤屈。

抄袭与挪用公款的罪名，与Loki Laufeyson再也没有关系。

Peter黑了之前污蔑Loki的平台与网站，把对方那些不干不净的东西发上网，一时间，舆论偏向害人者，心疼Laufeyson的帖子也由Peter编辑，发布在网上。

某上市公司官网发布，希望有机会与Loki Laufeyson合作更是让Loki的身价往前跨了一大步。

这一次走出法院，他们心里再也没有了那块大石头，而在旁听席，有个把浑身包裹的严严实实的人一直在盯着他们。

为了庆祝这一天，几个人在离开法院后直奔酒吧，打算好好放松一下这两个多月的压抑。

阴雨绵绵的空气是最讨人烦的，而这几位年轻人却开心得很。

Loki很少进入这些能震裂耳膜的地方，连说话都要大声吼对方才能听到，嗓子多疼，耳朵多疼。

所以，他们在玩的时候，他和Thor在互相发信息。

Natasha带了他男朋友过来，Steve带了他朋友Sam，Bucky正在吃，Peter对这一切都很好奇，到处逛着呢。

然后，他逛了圈，带回来一个叫Tony的男人。

-去吧台吗？-

Thor想和Loki去吧台，那里的音乐声没有那么大，他能和Loki说话，不用发短信。

-好-

Loki也是这么想的，明明面对面不说话却发短信的感觉太奇怪了。

酒吧里就不缺的就是酒，种类多，花样也多。

“Loki，你打算什么时候搬出我家？”Thor灌了一大口威士忌，辛辣的火烧感从嘴唇燃到胃里，再从胃里烧上脑子。

“也许过两天，也许明天。”Loki喝着杯鸡尾酒，朗姆酒调的，前劲小，后劲大。

“我记得你是一个人。”Thor转了个身，椅子也跟着他的动作转向Loki。

“嗯。”Loki拿起果盘里的草莓咬了一口，酸味偏重，甜味太淡。

“那你不如继续住在我家，房租很便宜的，只需要五百块。”

Loki失笑，“要和你挤在一张床，还要收我五百块？”

“那三百？”

“呵。”Loki不管Thor，自顾自把那杯喝了半个小时的鸡尾酒喝完。

酒吧里人太多，温度很高，在他们来吧台前也喝了不少酒，外套早就脱在了一边。

Thor看着那杯红色鸡尾酒一口一口被Loki喝掉，吞咽的动作让他的喉结不受控地动了。

Thor只觉得自己躺在火堆之中，浑身被烧的烫烫的，再得不到冰冷的水源，他会被活生生烧死在这团火中。

Loki被这个吻吓到了，横冲直撞的，占有欲极强的，软软的，带着酒味的。

他左手锢着他的腰，右手按着他的后颈，这个吻……太深了。

那杯鸡尾酒，后调是草莓味的，酸酸甜甜，甜味偏重，酒味与酸味偏轻，而草莓味之下，是比蜜糖还甜的味道。

他活过来了……

他要死了。

Thor松开了Loki，两人均气喘吁吁。

“抱歉，我实在忍不住了。”Thor瞄了一眼Loki，又把视线移开，“当吻别吧……”

Loki伸出食指摸了摸自己的嘴唇，他还想再来一次是怎么回事？

“五十块，不能再多了。”

“什么？”Thor又有点懵了。

“房租，五十块不能再多了。”Loki把话说的隐晦又直白。

任Thor对这些再迟钝也明白了Loki的意思。

“好吧，那就五十块。”Thor欣笑，把视线重新放回Loki唇上，“不过这么便宜，是有额外条件的。”

那一晚上，直到离开，他们都在断断续续的接吻，嘴唇都肿了也不停下。

闻，这是恋爱的味道。

回到家，他们打算做点成年人该做的事情，都睡了两个月了，尝试负距离睡一下也算是挑战吧。

如果不是Hela，他们能在客厅干起来。

某位姐姐在家里等了弟弟两个小时，听到开门声后准备好好关照关照他，就听到了某些羞涩的情话……

Hela的眼睛失去了聚焦，她想自戳双目，松松垮垮的衣服，激烈的吻，看样子她是打扰了什么事情啊。

Thor还以为他喝多了才看见的Hela。

“Hi，Thor Odinson。”

这魔鬼般的声音绝对不是做梦。

花了一分钟，他们把松松垮垮的衣服穿好，与Hela面对面坐在沙发上。

“我是不是破坏了什么美好时刻？”Hela靠着沙发，翘着二郎腿，Thor给了她一个，你知道就好的表情。

“那么Miss Odinson，我们不能陪你了，我们要去Make love，你不介意吧？”Loki赔笑，一副抱歉的样子。

Hala皱了皱眉，随后笑了起来，她喜欢Loki，直觉告诉她，Loki是同类。

Loki不喜欢Hala，因为Hela喜欢打Thor。

“希望这间房子隔音够好。”说罢，Hela回了本来是Odin他们的房间。

为什么不买三居室？

因为没有钱啊，他可是全款买的房，花了全部的积蓄，正常情况，一家人整整齐齐的时候都是在父母家，偶尔Hala跟着Odin，Frigga来的时候，Thor都是睡沙发。

隔音好不好她不知道，为了以防万一，她戴上了耳机。

Thor和Loki做了一晚上，困得他们睡到第二天下午才醒。

Hela去看了Thor为Loki辩护的那场官司，其实，只要她抽得出空，每一次Thor接的官司，旁听席都有她的身影。

实在没空，她也会找渠道拿到那天的监控视频，她这傻弟弟，平时憨憨的，辩论起来就像换了一个人一样。

孩子长大了。

Loki才想起来，好像有个公司在网上说想和他合作，他依稀记得那家公司的老板叫Hela Odinson。

明明都是差不多的证据，这次能这么顺利，大概是Thor找了Hela帮忙。

下午五点钟，饥肠辘辘的Thor和Loki终于从床上起来了。Hela不会做饭，她的午餐是外卖。

“我要去做饭，Hala你吃不吃？”

“吃。”

Thor去了厨房，Loki在客厅。

不到十分钟，客厅的笑声和说话声充斥整间房子，Thor扒在门上听他们在说什么，仔细听到对话后，他脸都黑了。

Hela居然跟Loki说他尿床的事情！！！

太过分了，说得好像谁小时候不会尿床一样。

Loki听着Hela说着Thor的糗事和黑照，他发现，Hela只是喜欢打Thor而已，这不是什么大事。

她很爱Thor，不然不会随随便便翻开相册都能找到Thor的照片，小时候居多。

她一定很爱她的家人，相册里除了他们还是他们。

“他很欠揍，我比他大九岁，他小时候把我的洗发水换成脱毛膏，往我的护肤品里倒水，在我的包里放虫子老鼠夹……我又想揍他一顿了。”

Loki忽然理解了Hela……Thor能活着真是运气，别的都能忍，洗发水换脱毛膏真是要人命了。

Thor不知道Loki心里他的形象变得如何，反正Loki已经是他的人了，他不会再放过Loki。

Thor一个人营造出来一个家的感觉是因为乱七八糟的东西太多。

现在，乱七八糟的东西没有了，家的感觉却越来越浓郁。

Loki开了自己的工作室，只有自己的东西才不会背叛自己。

Thor喜欢现在任职的律师事务所，这里不会接施害者的案子，他们的工作是替受害者找回公道。

建筑设计师到底有多有钱Thor不知道，他只知道他现在像被Loki养起来的小白脸……

“你还欠我一笔律师费没给我。”餐桌上，Thor一边给Loki剥虾一边说。

“你要多少？”

Loki这一副你要多少我给你的起的表情深深刺痛了Thor的心。

“能不能用这个换个条件？”

“什么条件。”

“你能不能让我花钱，让我养你。”

“你养不起。”

备受打击的Thor破罐子破摔，他从Loki的碗里揪出一只虾塞进嘴里，“那你养我一辈子好了。”


End file.
